Cutten
by zmky
Summary: Bayangkan apa hasilnya bila si bocah jenius Namikaze dipaksa memotong rambut Kushina. Oneshot


_Minato menatap Kushina ._

_Kushina menatap Minato ._

_Keduanya saling bertatapan _

_._

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : I don't own Kushina . I own Minato ! *kicked*

Genre : I'm not really sure about this : humor , and maybe romance—MINOR -,-

A/n : Horraaay gw publish fanfic lagi \(-A-)/ Well , ini ff kedua gw setelah ff sebelumnya yang merupakan suatu kegagalan , namanya juga newbie haha .. *tawa hambar* MinaKushi attack , oneshot attack . About the title , please don't ask blah gw emang ga jago bikin judul -_-

_._

Cutten

By Arisu-Yu

"_Namikaze ."_

_._

_Suara yang tenang ._

_Terlampau tenang ._

_Memberikan ketenangan kepada setiap insan yang mendengarnya ._

_._

_Mungkin, sih ._

_._

"_I-iya , Kushina-chan ?"_

_._

Hari ini hari Senin . Jam 7 pagi . Rumah kediaman Uchiha masih dalam keadaan tenang sampai akhirnya terdengar jeritan seorang anak perempuan .

"KUSHINA ! RAMBUTMUUUU !"

_._

Semua berawal dari jam 6 pagi tadi . Ketika seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang pemilik nama Uzumaki Kushina sedang berada di rumah kediaman bocah Namikaze . Tujuan awalnya adalah membangunkan si bocah tersebut .

_._

"_Fuh , akhirnya kau bangun juga , Namikaze ."_

"_Ano , Kushina-chan , bisakah lain kali kau membangunkanku tanpa menendang ataupun—"_

"_Kau tak senang ?"_

"_Ee ngg aku .. aku senang kok , ahaha ."_

_._

Percakapan pertama .

Kalian sudah mengerti alurnya , bukan ?

_._

"_Lalu , ada urusan apa kamu kesini Kushina-chan ?"_

"_Kalau aku tidak ada urusan , apa aku tidak boleh datang ke sini ?"_

"_Eee bukan , maksudku , tumben saja kamu datang sepagi ini , selain kalau bukan untuk sparring . Tapi , tapi , seingatku kita tidak ada rencana hari ini kan ?"_

"_Heeem ." Kushina mencari-cari kata yang pas . "Aku kesini untuk membangunkanmu ."_

"_HAH ?"_

"_Apa ? Tidak suka ?"_

"_Aah , tidak kok , tidaak . Aku suk—maksudku , aku senang jika kau mau meluangkan pagimu untuk membangunkanku ." Dengan penuh kedigdayaan Minato berusaha mengatur kalimatnya agar bisa enak didengar di telinga Kushina-sama ._

"_Heeem ." Kushina mencari-cari kata lagi . "Sebenarnya tujuanku bukan cuma itu siih ."_

"_Ee , jadi apa lagi ?"_

_Kushina menatap Minato untuk sesaat , lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar Minato . _

"_Em , aku ingin .. minta tolong .."_

_Minato masih dengan wajah polosnya menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Kushina ._

"—_minta tolong kamu untuk .."_

"_Ya ?"_

_Gluk ._

"_Memotong rambutku .."_

"_HAH ?"_

_Lagi . Kushina langsung men-deathglare Minato ._

"_Jawabanmu cuma ada dua , ya , atau oke "_

_Keduanya sama saja . Kushina memang dari awal tidak ada rencana mengizinkan Minato untuk berkata tidak ._

_Dan Minato menyadarinya-_

_-menyadari bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi ._

_._

Minato memang jenius . Siapapun tau itu . Buktinya kolom nilai raportnya selalu terisi nilai A++ . Selalu . Dia juga kuat . Semua yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang shinobi sejati sudah dimilikinya . Wajahnya juga tampan . Dia juga baik hati , tidak sombong , suka menabung dan gemar membantu orangtua *pret* XD Itu yang menyebabkan banyak cewek termehek-mehek padanya . Termasuk author XD

Tapi tidak ada manusia yang sempurna . Dia juga punya kelemahan . Kelemahan terbesarnya , dia telat puber , sehingga tidak bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang dipancarkan oleh semua perempuan yang mengaguminya . Atau bahkan dia mungkin belum pernah mendengar kata cinta .

Kelemahannya yang lain ,

Dia sama-sekali-tidak-berbakat-memotong-rambut .

_._

_Satu gerakan cukup untuk menghancurkan semuanya ._

_._

"_Namikaze ."_

"_I-iya , Kushina-chan ?"_

"_Jadi ini hasilnya ?"_

_Minato tidak (berani) menjawab ._

_Kushina masih memandangi bayangannya di cermin .Tanpa ekspresi , memperhatikan penampilan barunya yang terpantul di cermin . Rambut merah panjangnya sekarang harus mengulang pertumbuhannya lagi mulai dari tenguk . _

_Ya, (secara tidak langsung) semua adalah salah Minato ._

"_Kau ingat apa yang tadi kusuruh ?"_

"_Memotong rambutmu .." Minato menarik nafas dengan hati-hati , mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya . Sekarang jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Minato sekarang . ".. memotong rambutmu sedikit saja ."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap sedikit itu sama dengan membabat habis rambutku sampai tenguk seperti sekarang ?"_

_Bahkan rambut Minato lebih panjang dari rambut Kushina yang __sekarang__ ._

_Gluk ._

"_Aku .. Aku tidak mahir dalam memotong rambut , Kushina-chan . Ta-tadi tanganku gemetaran dan—"_

"—_kau memotong rambutku sambil merem ?"_

_Minato mengangguk ._

_._

Kushina dengan penampilan barunya—rambut merah yang panjangnya hanya sampai tenguk—dan Minato dengan penampilan _biasa-_nya—muka babak belur—datang menghampiri rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha .

"KUSHINA ! RAMBUTMUUUU !"

Itu suara Mikoto .

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu sependek itu Kushina ?" Tanya Mikoto masih dengan nada tidak percaya . Ia bahkan lupa untuk berkata selamat pagi .

"Aku tidak memotongnya . Dia pelakunya ." Jari jempol Kushina menunjuk ke arah Minato , si lelaki malang yang babak belur tanpa alasan .

Minato hanya menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya . Membuat Mikoto _sedikit_ mengerti kronologi mengapa Kushina berpenampilan seperti sekarang .

"Kau bahkan belum minta maaf padaku , Namikaze ." Kushina melengos menatap Minato . Betapa dia masih sangat kesal melihat rambut kebanggaannya sudah disulap oleh bocah durian tersebut . Dia-sangat-membenci potongan rambutnya yang sekarang .

Minato hanya menyengir lagi ,"Ee-maaf . Ta-tapi , Kushina-chan , kau terlihat_ makin cantik_ kok dengan rambutmu yang seperti ini ." Minato beropini sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya .

Ups .

_._

Sepertinya Kushina tidak jadi membenci potongan rambutnya yang sekarang .

_._

OWARI

Very short ? No complain haha . Beside , I can't type more . Selain menggantung kutang di jemuran , menggantung cerita tanpa mau melanjutkannya adalah suatu kenikmatan bagi saya *di-naginata* Er yeah , sebenarnya ide fanfic ini muncul begitu saja pas gw buka-buka folder MinaKushi di USB gw yg lama dan menemukan gambar ini : .

Revieeeeew and I will give you my signature mwahahah XD


End file.
